Shards of Glass
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Weiss is more vulnerable than she let's on and hides behind a frozen exterior, but what happens when Ruby shows that she cares more than everyone else. A picture is worth more than a thousand words. Idea came from hardshocker2 and his story It Takes Some Time.


Yo peeps, GMG here with a new story… not including BCB2. Anywho, I got the inspiration from the author of the RWBY fanfic It Takes Some Time. Although they do not write in a style I particularly enjoy, it was a good story idea. That idea is what triggered this. A story of Vulnerable!Weiss. I like the idea and I want to try my hand at it. Also, spoilers (you won't get many) I will write a tragedy chapter for a story at some point. I do not look forward to it. I'll get started, if there are no further issues.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or It Takes Some Time by hardshocker2._**

Ruby's POV…

Weiss was always the cold, strong one. The Ice Princess, a statue no one could break and for a while I believed that. The icy blue eyes, the biting remarks, they led me to think she was unbreakable, but I didn't know that she was already broken.

_Flashback…_

We, Team RWBY that is, sat in Professor Port's class, our loud teacher rambling on about his childhood stories and how self-important he was. I sighed slightly. This wasn't what I came to Beacon for. I came to fight the Grimm, save the day, win the girl… okay the last one, I should explain. Vale is the more understanding of the territories and tolerates same-sex relationships, so I have been influenced by my culture somewhat. I thought i was okay either way, at least my friends wouldn't turn on me… right? My gaze shifted around the room before settling on my partner, Weiss. She was paying rapt attention to the professor, focusing on his lectures as if they were the key to her success here. In a way I guess they were, but it didn't seem important to me. I looked down and grabbed my backpack, unzipping it and retrieving my sketchbook. The worn surface felt familiar in my hands.

A voice to my side interrupted me. "Put that away dolt, we don't need your little doodles disrupting class." Weiss. She insulted my skill, yet she had based it on a doodle I made when i was bored. I ignored her and flipped through the sketchbook, a surprised gasp reaching my ears. I had drawn landscapes, warriors in armor, even a few romantic scenes. I did, however, have to methodically skip the pictures she couldn't see, lest our friendship (or what you might call it) be destroyed. I flipped to the next blank page and began drawing, sketching circles and boxes before developing the details that defined my mind's desire. At one point, near the end of class, my gaze slipped from the book and I lost track of what I drew. Only when I heard Weiss growl, did I look down.

Oh… well Ruby, you done goofed.

My drawing wasn't horrid for not paying attention, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was the fact that i had so carelessly drawn a picture of Weiss and I, together. On the bright side, it wasn't one of my more explicit pictures, though the general idea was still there. We were kissing in the picture, me pressing her against the wall and leaning over her predatorily. My cheeks burned red, blood rising to my head faster and clouding my thoughts. I stood, ignoring Professor Port and made a mad dash for the door, a cloud of roses scattering in my wake.

**Weiss POV…**

Had Ruby really drawn something like that? A picture of us together? I shook my head, trying to clear it of such ridiculous thoughts. No one wanted the Schnee Heiress, they only pretended. It was probably another girl she fancied, one who happened to look similar. I felt a growl escape from my throat and Ruby jerked in surprise, looking back at the picture. I saw her cheeks turn redder than the Rose that marked her name, but i hadn't expected her to stand and rush from the room. I heard someone clear their throat and saw Professor Port staring at me.

"Miss Schnee." He said, "If you'd be so kind, locate your partner and see if you can figure out what caused her to act like this. Also, make sure she gets the assignment for homework done. I can only excuse her just this once, seeing as class was almost over anyways." I looked at the clock. Class WAS almost over. Nice going dolt, dodged a bullet on that one. I packed my things before grabbing Ruby's and leaving the class, heading back to where our dorm rested.I made my way up the stairs that led up to where the dorms lie and walked down the hallway, my school shoes thudding quietly against the floor. I reached our room and opened the door, the sound of crying reaching my ears and pulling at my heart. Someone who knew pain, although not as i had.

I was surprised to see Ruby on my bed, though she probably didn't feel like climbing up to her own bunk. She was crying into the cloak she always wore, holding on to it like it was a security blanket. I felt my heart clench.

"Ruby."

**Ruby POV…**

I heard my name whispered, the voice of the Ice Princess sounding in my ears. I didn't look up, but I knew she was there. I snuggled against my cloak, seeking comfort in the familiar red fabric gifted to me by my mother before she had died. I heard her steps as she approached and I tried to ignore her, hoping that she'd just walk away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and the bed bounced slightly as she lowered herself onto the mattress.

"Ruby, tell me what's wrong." Her voice was soft, kind, things I never thought I'd hear from her. I looked up and my eyes trained on hers. My breath caught in my throat. She was truly beautiful, even with the scar that marred her face.

Collecting my voice, i responded, my voice shaky. "I thought you'd be upset about the drawing, upset that I had drawn us being intimate." Her blue eyes widened with surprise.

"That was you and me?" She asked, looking like she seriously thought otherwise. I nodded and she averted her gaze. "So, there is someone who cares." It was my turn to be surprised.

"Someone who cares?" I asked, "I don't understand Wei-" I was cut off by her lips on mine, the cool flesh of her mouth against my own. It didn't last long and she soon pulled away, her fingers coming up to rest on her lips.

Her eyes flickered towards me, a pain evident in them that i hadn't seen before. "Ruby," she started, "No one has really cared for me. They always want my money or my fame, but you seem so pure. I don't know why, but I feel like you are the first to have treated me as a normal person, knowing full well who I am." She leaned forward and kissed me again, pushing me back onto the bed, and my arms wrapped around her, pulling my Ice Princess closer. I sighed happily into the kiss, holding the girl I thought I knew, someone I'd never let go.

**End…**

Voila! I need a title… hmm… Shards of Glass. Now, perhaps hardshocker would like to say something to y'all. So, I asked him, using google docs, if he'd like to say something to y'all and this is his reply:

_**I'm not sure. I've always been weary of groups of people. Although I'm happy to see that my first ever public story helped make this. Its fun to see ideas unfold!**_

Now, I do suggest you read his story, it's very good. I know what I said in the intro, but I meant that it's just my own preferences. I even went out of my comfort zone to write a story not in 3rd POV for you. Read, review, eat pizza, and other such nonsense, but please also check out hardshocker2's story. This is GMG, Signing off!

_**Goodnight everyone!**_


End file.
